<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roads Where We Found Us by tragicallywicked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274741">The Roads Where We Found Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked'>tragicallywicked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, JaliceWeek21 (Twilight), Jaliceweek (Twilight), No Beta We Die as Men, Road Trips, the tag that killed me i'm owning it now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Jasper travel toward their future life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper &amp; Alice Verses [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week - February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roads Where We Found Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had plans for this being a part of The First Rain but as I wrote it landed on a different note and I decided (after much panic with my dear loving friend Lexie) that this is just a cute little drabble. So hope you enjoy, it was written for Jalice Week and it's just short and sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was after the incident at Peter and Charlotte’s that they decided to travel. Jasper and Alice had been together for alittle less than a year, the anniversary of their first meeting coming up in a couple of weeks. They hadn’t had much time <em>alone</em> since joining the other couple and it was something both of them found that they longed for, Jasper especially. In his endless search for meaning in eternity, he’d found Alice and as their bond had evolved so fast and strong, he’d discovered to be his happiest anywhere Alice was. He could roam every corner of the world by her side, become nomads into each other’s arms, eternally. But he knew Alice had other plans, she had told him about their future, about the Cullens.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll tell you when the time comes,” she had told him, when Jasper asked <em>when</em> would that be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For all he knew, it could happen tomorrow, or not until many years. Himself, Alice and a <em>family</em>. It was still a concept hard to grasp, something Jasper wasn’t sure to be possible—not after he’d left his own blood family all those years ago. Alliances, armies and acquaintances were constant in <em>their</em> world, but not family. Jasper hadn’t met a single vampire family in a hundred years, but that’s how Alice had referred to the Cullens. And he had that stuck in his mind for days—how she was family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were cold creatures, blood thirsty and instinctive, everything about the screamed danger and survival. But Alice was warm, she was soft and she was his. He’d felt in her emotions before she could say the words, before he could say them too, before any of them had the guts to admit out loud, wrapped in each other’s arms, just how much they loved each other. But Jasper felt and Alice saw, so they both knew it before reality brought it up. It was just how their connection flowed. In the past year the two had found that sync, tuned it with time and experience. A year had never gone so fast, to either of them. Some years before they crossed paths at last had been everlasting and dull, but both of them suspected it would never be the same with them at each other’s side. And that was enough reason to be celebrating the encounter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We should travel,” Jasper suggested, words slipping in her ear in the most sweet tone. She grinned, beamed really, eyeing her now-golden-eyed lover with the most breathtaking expression Jasper had ever seen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Travel where?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know.” His face twisted, eyes gazing away as he thought. Her chuckle made Jasper gaze back down. “I suspect you know already.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, I don’t want to influence on your decision,” Alice trailed off, but her smile was mischievous, the kind that Jasper knew far too well, that told him she had a well formulated plan in mind. “Peter and Charlotte will miss us dearly.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ll come back, eventually.” He planted his lips, soft on her neck, brushing his nose on the curve as his face lowered down her collar. “It’ll be good to give them some space.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And us.” Alice smirked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“And us.” Jasper agreed, puling back to meet her gaze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We will need to get identifications. You should call that guy you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jasper had never told Alice of his contact for false documents, but it didn’t surprise him that she knew. Instead he nodded, a hand placed on her lower back when he leaned to kiss her lips briefly. It was a repeated act for the many days that preceded their trip. Quiet whispers, stolen kisses, they were modest around Peter and Charlotte, normally keeping to themselves and holding back the quiet love making. Once they departed, that changed up a bit. They wanted to go to Europe but the first plan was to drive up to Chicago, since none of them had ever been—Jasper for always staying south and Alice who tried to keep close to Jasper’s radar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They rented a nice Cadillac, since Alice took such a great liking to cars, it would have been quicker to run places, but not practical, as Alice had told Jasper. He hadn’t had that many belongings but her bags pilled on the back of the car when all said their goodbyes. It would have been faster, but they had no hurry, no set time to be anywhere. Their savings were more than comfortable at this point, with Alice’s predictions aiding them to invest, to allow the luxury of simply taking the road with no real plan. Chicago was a far stretch, but not any less enjoyable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We should stop at a motel,” Alice suggested on the first day, when sun was beginning to set. Jasper had grown not to question, but there was the lingering doubt as to <em>why</em> would they stop and extend their drive. They didn’t need to sleep, or to rest, so there had to be more, perhaps even something to worry about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you want to catch some sleep?” He taughted, eyeing Alice with the corner of his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She waited, quiet and patient, for his face to turn toward her, to meet her mischievous grin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not for sleeping,” she told him in a half-tone, the peak of her lust waving over every inch of Jasper’s body.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It really wasn’t for sleeping. They had unpacked the convertible quick and efficiently, with the expectations for the night pouring, the anticipation screaming for when they were finally in the room and the door was shut. There was no quiet hour that night and they couldn’t be bothered by anything. Not the smell of poorly washed laundry, not the stinking feeling that terrible things had occurred in that room, nothing could shake them. They were a pile of need and longing. Jasper had held back his powers for too long, tried not to entice her when they were in company of others, all that poured and involved her now, wrapped and dragged her toward him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The stops were frequent on their road to Chicago, sometimes at night others when none of them could wait until twilight. They had contained for too long, and the urge to be themselves screamed now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe we don’t have to <em>live</em> with the Cullens,” Jasper had proposed, somewhere in Indiana, when they stopped for two days (there was an excuse to see the city, but they hadn’t been able to leave the bed since the first arrival, not even to feed). He liked the way they were when it was simply the two of them, when there wasn’t any commitments or the presence of others. Jasper could easily wrap his mind around the idea of forever being just him and Alice. And of course the possibility spiked blurs in her visions for their family, and her distress was palpable.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jazz, you’ll love them. Emmett especially. He’s a big goof and just as competitive as you. And you need that.” Alice knew her lover, she knew the man she’d chosen to share eternity with. There was a beast behind the southern gentleness and polite manners. There was a man or war behind the peaceful golden-eyes that stared at her with such admiration at all times. And Alice knew both sides of Jasper needed some balance, one that their family would definitely bring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I like how we are now,” he explained. “And I worry that we’re going to hold back from being what we want to be with others, like we were doing with Peter and Charlotte.” Obviously they hadn’t realized that well before just how much they were containing. Not until now, until Jasper was railing Alice with such desire they had managed to crack a bathroom sink and damage a sofa and a bed in different hotels on the road. They hadn’t realized until the front desk had to knock at their door one night, a very embarrassed boy having to tell them other guests were complaining about the noises (they had laughed it out, but Jasper made a point to give the man a death stare for simply interrupting them).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There are other ways of solving that, you know?” Alice beamed, nuzzling the scars that gleamed on his skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How’s that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wyoming.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jasper eyed her in bigger confusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Our getaway home,” she explained, a smile dancing on her lips when she straddled him again. “When we feel we need the space, to unwind, to just be <em>us</em>… We can go to Wyoming.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He liked how it sounded, as unpractical as it could be to have to go away to be with her just <em>how</em> he wanted to, it was a route that felt tempting. Having a space of their own, their personal escape.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wyoming, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But you don’t have to worry about it now…” Her lips danced on his ear when Alice lowered to whisper the things he did have to worry about now, the things she was going to do to him, to make him feel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They had still a full year until the Cullens after all, too. A whole year to be whoever they wanted to, to love each other endlessly, to break as many sinks, and beds and walls as they wished to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">(Alice suspected, even then, that they would continue to do so—with or without a sex home.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>